Worth the Wait
by fairydustx
Summary: What happens when Draco walks in on Harry and Ginny? Rated M for pure, unadulterated smut.


**Authors Note:**

**So I wrote this fanfiction a year ago, and just found it today. I thought I'd upload it because who doesn't love Drarry with a serving of Ginny?  
**

* * *

Worth the Wait

'Come on, Draco!' Pansy hissed. 'Let's go screw up the Gryffindor dormitories. In revenge…' She bit her lip a little, smiling flirtatiously up at Draco.

Gryffindor had just won a Quidditch match against Slytherin, and Draco was feeling pissed. They literally had it in the bag, if only Potter hadn't caught the snitch at the last moment. Draco felt his knees go a little weak as he remembered Harry Potter reaching out for the snitch with his lean, muscular arm. The way he made eye contact with Draco, and subtly winked as he caught it in his out stretched hand made the blonde boy's heart race.

'You're not… scared, are you?' Pansy teased, mistakenly thinking that Draco's silence was because he was _scared_.

'Psshhh, please.' He remarked. 'Draco Malfoy, scared?' He laughed. 'Let's go mess shit up.'

'There's my boy!' Pansy squealed, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. Draco scowled a little as she did so, turning his face away.

'Come on then!' He said impatiently, stalking off in the general direction of the Gryffindor Common Room.

'Wait for me, sweetie!' Pansy called after him, running along behind him. Draco made no effort to slow down.

They soon reached the painting of the Fat Lady, and Draco could hear a celebration party was in full swing inside.

Draco was about to ask Pansy for the password when they heard people coming around the corner. He raised his eyebrows at Pansy, panicked. They looked around for a hiding place, not wanting to get caught. At the last moment, Draco pulled Pansy behind a statue of a goblin and they both bent down. They were concealed from view.

Draco's eyes widened as he saw an obviously intoxicated Harry whispering things into the Weasley girl's ear as they came around the corner, falling all over each other. He watched as she moved her hand slowly and deliberately down to his crotch, squeezing it a little, kissing his neck at the same time.

Draco gulped, his heart racing as he noticed the obvious growing bulge in Harry's tightly fitted jeans. He felt a mixture of desire and annoyance pulse through his body.

'Pumpkin juice.' Harry muttered to the Fat Lady, who eyed the pair disapprovingly.

'You keep it down!' She snapped at them before swinging upon to let them in. Draco turned around and nodded at Pansy. They both dashed from their hiding place and into the common room just at the last moment, a second before the door swung shut.

It seemed the whole of Gryffindor house was too busy celebrating to notice the Slytherins slip into their Common Room. Draco poured himself a glass of fire whiskey and downed it, enjoying the burning sensation at the back of his throat. It provided a nice distraction from the unwanted feelings that Potter inspired within him.

The blonde boy turned around to hand Pansy the almost empty bottle. She smiled in thanks and downed it, before placing it down on a book shelf. 'I'll go up to Granger's room and mess things up, you do the same to Potter's.' Pansy told Draco. He nodded, and watched as she sneaked up into their dorm, relieved to have finally gotten rid of her.

Draco made his way around the crowd of Gryffindors, finally spotting the stairs that must lead up to Harry's dorm. He nonchalantly strolled over to them, checking to make sure no one was watching before beginning the climb. His heart raced in excitement at the mere idea of being so near Harry's personal space. Seeing where he sleeps. Looking through his suitcase...

Draco neared the top of the staircase, pausing when his ears picked up a groaning coming from Potter's dorm. Curiosity and a burning desire spurred him on, and he silently pushed on the door, glancing in on at the scene in front of him.

Clothes were strewn all over the floor. Harry was lying on one of the beds, eyes closed, head thrown back in pleasure. Draco felt his jeans grow tight as he realised that the throaty groans he'd heard on the staircase had belonged to the boy who lived. When Draco managed to rip his eyes from Harry, he noticed the Weasley girl. She bounced up and down on his cock, breasts jiggling, red hair wild and tangled. Part of Draco wondered why on earth Potter associated with such scum. The other part was so aroused by the scene in front of him that he didn't even care anymore.

He unconsciously took a step closer, his eyes back on Harry. Draco scanned his muscular chest, toned arms, the ecstatic expression painted on his face. The pair were so involved in the moment that they didn't even notice a blonde haired Slytherin moving closer and closer.

Draco leaned down over Harry's face, closing his eyes as his lips brushed the other boy's. Harry's eyes shot upon with a start as he noticed Draco. "M-Malfoy?" He asked, his voice throaty and low.

Ginny let out a squeal and jumped off of the bed, noticing Draco for the first time. "Wh-what the hell is he doing here?" She stammered, attempting to cover her body with her hands.

Draco's face flushed in embarrassment and he ran a hand through his hair, trying to think of an explanation for his behaviour.

"You kissed me..." Harry murmured, staring up at Draco curiously. His voice was not filled with disgust, but rather held an inquisitive tone.

When Harry received no reply, he let his eyes stray from the blonde's reddening face, down his body, and settle on the bulge between Draco's legs. A low wine of longing escaped his throat.

Draco took this as permission, and stepped forward, his own eyes taking a similar course to Harrys as he moved them down to view the other boys naked manhood. His throat was dry with desire and his palms were sweaty. He had dreamed of seeing Harry in a position like this for so long, but the real thing was so much better. His cock was standing upright, actually, it seemed to stiffen even more under Draco's stare. It was glistening in the light from being inside of Ginny. Draco growled and took a tentative step forward, reaching out, wanting so badly to touch it.

Ginny watched the scene unfold in front of her eyes, curiosity and even appreciation replacing her former feelings of shock and disgust. She dropped the sheets that she had grabbed in an attempt to cover her body, and walked closer, enjoying the two boys slowly take in each other with their eyes.

The red head moved behind Draco, and ran her hands over his shirt, feeling him stiffen and then relax under her touch. She slowly pulled his shirt over his head, revealing to Harry inches of toned pale skin.

Wanting to help, Harry sat upright, reaching forward to slowly caress Draco over his jeans. He loved how responsive the other boy was; the way he whined gently and leaned into Harry's touch. Harry then pulled on his zipper, dragging it down torturously slowly, and undid the button on Draco's jeans.

Draco himself was getting harder and harder by the second. He loved the way both Gryffindors pulled on his clothes, slowly undressing him. Ginny pulled the shirt over his head, and then her breasts were pressing into his naked back, hard nipples rubbing against his skin as she leaned forward to kiss his neck. Her mouth was so wet and warm and she flicked her tongue expertly on his skin, biting and sucking. Harry suddenly pulled Draco's jeans and underwear down over his cock, and Draco sighed, glad he was no longer confined by those uncomfortably tight jeans. He was revealed entirely to the green eyed boy.

Harry took a moment to eye Draco's manhood, licking his lips appreciatively before pulling his jeans down all the way.

Unable to hold back any longer, Harry pulled Draco towards him and then Draco was lying on the bed next to Harry, and they were kissing again. Harry took the blonde's lower lip in his mouth and pulled on it, biting roughly. Harry deepened the kiss, and rolled the pair over so that Draco was underneath him. All the anger and tension they felt towards each other turned into fiery passion, and they kissed each other roughly, tongues battling for power. Harry had Draco pinned down with one arm, and he moved his mouth down his throat, down his chest, down his stomach, and finally to the place that he wanted more than anything.

The feeling of Harry's warm wet mouth around his cock was indescribable, unlike anything Draco could imagine. The blonde let out a whimper, and suddenly his hands were tangled in Harry's dark curls. "Harry..." He growled. This was real, Harry fucking Potter had Draco's hard dick in his mouth. His breathing was fast. His heart was racing. The room was spinning. Harry inched further and further down, and Draco forget everyone else in the world.

Harry loved the sounds he inspired in Draco, the way the other boy pulled on his hair, the way his body moved in response to his own.

While Harry worked on the Draco's penis, he felt Ginny sitting beside him on the bed. She managed to slip under his body and to guide his own cock back into her. She let out a sigh of relief as she felt the familiarity of Harry filling her up.

Harry felt himself stiffen. It was all too much. Draco's growls and hisses, the way he pulled on his thick hair. Ginny wrapped around him and thrusting roughly as she gripped onto the sheets of his bed.

Harry's breathing suddenly sped up. He felt like he was about to reach the summit of a mountain. Something was building up inside of his lower body. He had no control over the whimpering moans that fell from his lips as his grip tightened on his white sheets and Draco pulled hard on his messy dark hair, his head tilted backwards, chest thrown out, and crotch lifted up so as to get as much as Harry's mouth around him as he could.

Suddenly Harry felt a warm liquid shooting out of his dick and into Ginny's warmth. His cock pulsed with pleasure and his muscles seemed to clench tightly. He moaned as the orgasm racked his body. He felt both Draco and Ginny finish at the same time as he had, and they all rode on the experience together. Wave after wave of pleasure passed through him, until it began to fade, and he lay, panting on the bed.

Harry crawled up Draco's body and placed a gentle, tender kiss onto his lips. His green eyes were filled with light and he relaxed when the blonde wrapped an arm around his shoulder, holding him close.


End file.
